


Bring Him Home

by g_a_y



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fire, Forests, Home, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_a_y/pseuds/g_a_y
Summary: Natsu was not home right now. Gray was damned if he couldn't bring him back.





	

Silence.

No-one spoke a word. They watched in silent horror as their friend - who might as well have been family - burst into flames right before their eyes. This should've been normal, however the light air that he usually carried with him seemed to have suffocated in the silence. Manically cackling, a dark aura surrounded him. With a deadly look, he gazed upon the many faces of his teammates; eyes wide, mouths gaping. This was no longer their friend. This creature- no, this monster, just happened to look like their companion. However it's soulless eyes told them all they needed to know.

Natsu is not home right now.

The forest surrounding them stilled. It was as if it knew of the horrors that this monster, this demon, would cause them. The only sounds of life were the insane giggles that spouted out of the demon's mouth. The crackling flames surrounded his entire body, yet he did not burn. The only reasonable explanation that they could come to was that a demon had taken him over ("but how? Natsu was their strongest warrior!").

The telltale smell of smoke and sulphur filled the air; and yet still, no one dared move - if they moved or screamed or ran, would he attack? He bore all of the same features as Natsu: salmon pink hair, as crazy and untameable as always; tanned, sun-kissed skin; that scaly, white scarf that he always donned. But he was not Natsu; their Natsu was always wearing an insufferable, cocky grin and always carried some strange sense of justice - wherever he went, whatever he did, he was always one to help. Natsu was not home right now. The eyes that were as red as the flames surrounding him, glowing and malicious, were only one of the signs. The horns protruding out of a mane of pink hair solidified it. Their Natsu (their crazy, loving, carefree Natsu) had become a demon.

And, still, no one moved. Whether out of fear or shock, everyone seemed to be frozen in time like the world had stopped spinning on its axis just for them. Deep inside however, they knew that they'd have to move (and soon). If they didn't, they would no doubt be melted into puddles of molten flesh and bone.

And, still, no one spoke. There was no need to. They were all thinking the same thing. Like record players stuck on repeat:

"Natsu is not home right now."

The birds were silent. The trees stopped swaying. Listening in anticipation as the wind seemed to pick up, those bearing witness could only wish it would smother the roaring flames. 

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Gray was the first to move; he was angry, furious even. How dare Natsu let himself be taken over by a demon? It wasn't fair; the arrogant prick always liked to pick the most infuriating of times to shift attention over to him. That bastard!

"Natsu!" Calls seemed to go to voicemail. Natsu wasn't home. When would he get back? Gray didn't care. He would drag Natsu back by the ear if he had to - and he would probably have to - as Natsu was far away. Gray had to find Natsu and bring him home - soon. Otherwise, Natsu could do something that Gray was certain he'd regret. Either that, or he'd have to...

"Natsu!" This time the demon answered for him. Roaring a mighty, ear-piercing, terrifying roar. Everyone covered their ears. Even the trees cowered away, their branches bending with such force that they were severed from their boughs and toppled to the hard ground. In the quiet of the now uninhabited forest, these branches created a dastardly sound - an orchestra of demons, come to serenade the devil's dance. Mystifying as it was, this would be the last time the devil danced to such a symphony. Gray would make sure of it.

An overwhelming bitterness came over him - as abruptly as a tsunami, and forceful as an earthquake. What if he couldn't do it, what if he lost the battle, what if he wasn't able to bring Natsu home? Then, he'd have to...

"Natsu!" Yells, desperate cries and pleas from the bravest heart fell on deaf ears. No! He wouldn't, couldn't give up! He wouldn't lose Natsu, not again. A world without his rival, his friend, his guild mate sounded dull and dark. A reprehensible world, Gray decided. Natsu had a flame within him that sparked spirit into those he helped, those he fought, those around him. A flame bright enough to make even the cruellest of nights shy away into something brighter. Natsu was hope.

But Natsu wasn't home right now. Without him, Gray felt all hope at bringing him home disappear into an oblivion similar to the absence of life in Natsu's eyes. 

Gray was damned if he couldn't fight tongue and cheek to get that life back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed. This can also be found on Quotev by @toexist. 
> 
> Inspired by another story on here (I can only just vaguely remember it, much less remember what it's called, sorry. If I stumble upon it again, I'll be sure to update this), written in English class as a creative writing piece.
> 
> All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.


End file.
